Nuestra historia
by stef-chan23
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy se impuso una misión, remover la maldición que le impedía a los Malfoy's estar con sus personas amadas, pero tendrá que desenmascarar hasta a su propia familia para lograrlo y no dudara en hacerlo con tal de conseguir la felicidad con quien ama sin importarle la sangre, estatus y apellidos.


Nuestra historia

Capítulo I:

Los Malfoy's

Estaba nervioso, no podía creer que por fin llegara ese día, hoy 1 de septiembre ira a Hogwarts, se arregló su rubio platinado cabello nervioso no quería decepcionar a su padre, a su abuelo ni a su bisabuelo, despues de todo ellos tres fueron orgullosos Slytherin's al igual que el resto de sus antepasados desde la creación de Hogwarts. Reviso su ropa por última vez en el espejo, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que es un niño vanidoso y mimado, pero la realidad es otra, por los Malfoy nunca fuero vanidosos solo son cuidadosos con su aspecto para poder dar una buena impresión.

Escucho los suaves toques de la puerta y casi automáticamente de su boca salió un "Adelante" serio e inexpresivo.

-Niño tu padre nos esta esperado en abajo- dijo indiferencia Astoria Malfoy antes Greengrass.

Es una mujer preciosa, de cabello castaño ondulando siempre atado en un moño, ojos verde claro, su rostro que siempre expresaba seriedad es alargado y femenino, su piel es color cremoso con un ligero tono dorado, con su cuerpo bien proporcionado y su vestimentas finas, para Scorpius Malfoy es la mujer más frívola y estúpida que allá conocido a su corta edad.

-Enseguida madre- le devolvió el frio saludo el niño rubio.

Astoria solo lo miro con rabia y odio contenido, ella no lo quería, eso parecía ser un requisito para las esposas de los Malfoy's, desde generaciones incontables toda mujer que se desposara con un Malfoy tenía obsesión por sus maridos o por la ilusión de serlo, un odio impresionante hacia sus hijos y un miedo inexplicable hacia su suegro. Astoria cumplía la tradición de las mujeres Malfoy's al pie de la letra, adoraba a su padre Draco Malfoy, odia a Scorpius y le tenía miedo a Lucius y Abraxas.

-Malcriado- murmuro la mujer castaña malhumorada sin expresarlo en su hermoso rostro.

-Dijiste al Astoria- dijo el recién llegado, Lucius Malfoy.

-En lo absoluto, querido suegro- Astoria sentía que su voz tembló al igual que todo su cuerpo ante la mirada fría del Señor Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy, con sus buenos 63 años de edad, pero no parecía pasar de los 30 años, con sus largos cabellos rubios platinados a la mitad de la espalda, sus fríos ojos grises que más bien parecían plata liquida, su rostro afilado e inmaculado, su piel pálida y firme como el marfil, su porte altino y arrogante, su cuerpo delgado y musculoso sin llegar a la exageración y su ropa fina e intachable aunque podía percibirse en el cuello de su túnica el comienzo de un tatuaje de bordes negros, solos sus descendientes y su padre saben el significado este, y además de su inseparable basto de cabeza de serpiente de plata y de ojos dos ámbar que más bien parecían de oro cristalizado. Es sabedor, al igual que todos los que habitaban esa mansión, que si Astoria tenía la oportunidad mataría a su hijo.

-Scorpius- llamo a su nieto solemne.

-Dígame, abuelo- le respondió el niño serio, acercados al mayor con paso sutil y elegante.

El susodicho le envió una amenazante mirada glacial a Astoria, la mujer por un momento temió por su vida, los ojos de su suegro son peor que la mejor maldición de congelante.

-Astoria querida, quiero hablar con mi nieto antes de que parta a Hogwarts- aunque su tono se escuchó cercano de ser amable, sus ojos no cambiaron.

-Por supuesto, Scorpius estaré abajo esperándote con tu padre.

-Si madre- le confirmo el rubio menor.

La mujer a paso tembloroso salió de la habitación de su hijo, casi le da un ataque al toparse con otra fría mirada gris, era Abraxas Malfoy el bisabuelo de su hijo y el abuelo de su esposo. Huyo rápido de ese hombre, tomando camino al salón principal donde su marido la esperaba.

Abraxas Malfoy, es uno de los de su familia que tenía mal fama, se rumoreaba que él mismo había asesinos a su esposa despues de dar a luz a su unigénito.

Otra cosa que tenían los Malfoy's es línea directa de descendencia, por más de 1000 años esa familia es que solo tenía un descendiente por generación, por ello nadie más tenían esa belleza ancestral.

Abraxas se adentró a la habitación de su nieto, viendo que su hijo Lucius ya estaba en el lugar.

-Scorpius, Lucius- les saludo el hombre mayor.

Aunque Abraxas Malfoy no aparentaba más de 40 años cuando en realidad tenía 87 años, con su cabellos rubios semi largos por la parte de adelante echados hacia atrás y la parte de atrás corta, sus grises ojos son los más fríos de todos los Malfoy's vivos, su rostro hermoso y afilado, piel inmaculadamente pálida e delicada, su porte calmo y gélido, su cuerpo alto y esbelto y ropa elegante y sobria denotado un aire formal y escueto.

-He venido a despedirte de Scorpius- dijo inexpresivo el mayor.

Scorpius sonrió grácil, esos hombres junto con su padre lo había criado, su abuela murió de una maligna enfermedad muggle, cáncer de otero si mal no recordaba, pero realmente no le importaba. Las personas importantes para él son: Abraxas, Lucius y Draco Malfoy, su amada familia.

-Los extrañare bisabuelo, abuelo- dijo el niño con aire enternecido.

Ambos rubios, Abraxas y Lucius miraron a bisnieto y nieto respectivamente, con un orgullo con no les entraba en el pecho y con el sentimiento de ternura enorme.

Scorpius Malfoy, con su corto cabello rubio platinado que le rozaban inocentemente la punta de sus pequeñas orejas, sus brillantes ojos grises pero con imperceptible motas verdes casi invisible, sus afilado y aniñado rostro, su piel pálida y pura, su porte serio y distinguido, su cuerpo prominente y su ropa meticulosamente arreglada. En definición todo un Malfoy.

-Recuerda escribir- hablo Lucius con seriedad pero los otros dos pudieron notar lo descorazonado en su tono.

-No lo olvidare- le aseguro Scorpius.

El menor noto como su abuelo relajo los hombros, como si sus palabras le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

-Meten el apellido en alto- le ordeno Abraxas, aunque para Scorpius parecía más bien una sugerencia muy seria.

-Hare lo que pueda- le respondió serio el niño, despues de todo es un Malfoy y los Malfoy's no reciben órdenes de nadie.

Los mayores sonrieron con sutileza, ese niño es demasiado inteligente para el bien de ellos, prácticamente lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Draco siempre fue inteligente, él sabía cómo manipular a las personas a su antojo, engañarla con tal facilidad que no te dabas cuenta hasta que es tarde para hacer algo. Scorpius es igual a su padre en ese aspecto, además de tener también la astucia de Lucius y una parte de la personalidad de Abraxas, algo realmente ventajoso. Pero había un aspecto de la personalidad de Scorpius que ni Lucius, ni mucho menos Abraxas se explica es su gentileza hacia los seres vivos y su escalofriante opinión de la muerte.

Aunque los mayores pensaban que involucraban las extrañas circunstancias del nacimiento del menor, ambos lo analizaron detenidamente y llegaron a la conclusión de que tenían poca información, hasta Draco tenía pocos recuerdo de esa época de su vida cada que pensaba en ello es que había sido muy feliz pero los recuerdos eran aleatorios y difusos.

-Es hora padre- hablo Lucius.

-Los Malfoy's solo tenemos una razón para asistir a Hogwarts- dijo Abraxas con aire ceremonioso.

-La sangre de nuestros antepasados está ligada a los veela, criaturas con belleza extraordinaria y celosas a extremos impresionantes- le explico Lucius echado su largo cabello rubio hacia atrás con ademan elegante.

-Tu misión es encontrar a tu alma gemela, a su tu pareja de por viva- dijo final Abraxas, desviado la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Los veela no puede separarse de su pareja una que la encuentre, sino es que quieres morir de soledad y tristeza, pero eso no le pasa a los Malfoy's podemos estar años separados de nuestra pareja destinada sin morir- le aclaro Lucius.

-¿Por qué me dicen esto ustedes y no mi padre?- pregunto el niño.

-Es tradición, los Malfoy's acordamos que eran los abuelos que tenían que decirle a sus nietos de la herencia veela antes pisar Hogwarts, a sus 11 años- dijo Lucius con la mirada perdida en el cuadro que tenía colgado en la pared junta a la puerta.

Es un cuadro realmente hermoso, su abuelo Lucius se obsequió en su 8vo cumpleaños, él mismo lo pinto en su 6to año en Hogwarts desde la torre de astronomía en una noche de luna llena, es el Bosque Prohibido iluminado por los suaves rayos de la luna o del sol dependiendo de la hora del día y los tenebrosos arboles ligeramente balaceado sus ramas por el viento, pero su abuelo le dijo lo hermoso del cuadro es la criatura que pinto en él, aunque solo aparecía un joven hombre de cabellos castaños cenizo casi rubios, ojos dorados como el oro más puro con brillo amable y la vez salvaje, su piel de un suave color durazno, su aura intelectual y cariñosa, su cuerpo frágil y etéreo enmarcado por una túnica negra de fondo rojo y con el escudo de Gryffindor y con la ropa algo desgastada denotando su origen humilde y traquilo, unas veces leían un libro recostado de un árbol, dormia acostado de la fresca hierba o simplemente miraba el cielo con calma montado en una rama y a veces ese chico castaño hablaba con Scorpius denotado su sabiduría, pero nunca supo quién es siempre que lo preguntaba el castaño sonreía mas no decía nada.

En esta ocasión estaba el castaño se quedó dormido con un libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras entre sus pequeñas manos, recortados completamente del fuertes y reconfortantes raíces que sobresalían de suelo anidándolo con dulzura haciendo ver una criatura más de bosque prohibido.

-¿Qué algo cuando encuentre a mi pareja?- pregunto con duda en su mirado el pequeño rubio.

-Lo que quieras- les respondió al unísono los mayores.

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Scorpius, no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué quieren decir?- pregunto sin mostrar su desconcierto.

-Encontrar a tu pareja, saldrá juntos como novios y despues terminar contigo- te contesto Abraxas.

-El como una maldición, los 7 años de Hogwarts son el plazo de tiempo con tu pareja- le dijo Lucius neutro sin apartar la mirada del durmiente chico castaño del cuadro, se notaba el anhelo y amor en su mirada para quien lo conociera.

-De una manera u otra nunca funciona- la voz de su bisabuelo sonó irritada, pero realmente un tono abatido bien disimulado para Scorpius.

-Entiendo, disfrutare todo lo que pueda con mi pareja destina ante de nuestro inevitable desenlace- aunque la voz sonó tranquila los mayores notaron fácilmente su preocupación.

-Están a punto de ser las 10 de irse sino llegaran tarden para tomar el tren- le dijo Abraxas estricto mirado a su bisnieto con orgullo.

-Un Malfoy nunca llega tarde Scorpius- le dijo también Lucius pareciendo disgustado pero miraba con cariño y nostalgia a su nieto.

Scorpius puso su grácil sonrisa en sus delgados labios, sorpresivamente abrazo los dos rubios mayores con fuerza para despues soltarlo, camino hacia la puerta con paso calmo y refinado. Se detuvo en el lumbral de la puerta voltio a ver por última vez su habitación y los otros dos ocupantes de ella.

-Nos vemos abuelo y bisabuelo- se despidió el niño.

Los mayores vieron cómo se daba la vuelta y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

-Lo último que un Malfoy pierde es el orgullo por sí mismo y por su familia- musito el chico castaño del cuatro apartado su libro a un lado.

-Así es- le respondió Lucius volviendo su atención al cuadro, o más bien al chico en él.

-Espero que tengas razón Lucius- le dijo el castaño.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien lobo- le contexto Abraxas con cierto aire burlón –despues de todo es un Malfoy y mi bisnieto.

-Las cosas estarán donde deben estar- dijo Lucius con voz ausente.

-Me preocupa mi nieto- expreso preocupado el castaño.

-Todo saldrá bien si la profesión se cumple- aseguro Lucius y le sonrió galante al castaño –No te preocupes Remus.

-No puedo evitarlo- dijo completamente sonrojado el pobre Remus que no sabía dónde esconderse. –Es mi nieto- se justificó.

-Tranquilo lobo mi hijo no te va a comer, mientras estés dentro del cuadro claro está- dé dijo Abraxas sinceramente divertido, Lucius por su parte no dejaba de lánzale miradas depredadoras al avergonzado y alagando castaño.

Remus John Lupin es el ocupante misterioso del cuadro del Bosque Prohibido, el cuadro es especial ya que el alma de Remus se ensero en él cuando "murió" en la última batalla, pero la realidad es diferente Remus desprendió su alma de su cuerpo con un hechizo de Artes Oscuras una noche antes de su boda con Nymphadora Tonks, desde entonces a habitado dentro del cuadro.

-Hasta que no encontremos un modo de romper la maldición no podremos sacarte de cuadro mi querido nuero lobo, seguro Scorpius encontrara la respuesta en Hogwarts- le dijo Abraxas, enserio disfrutaba de momentos como ese en los que puede molestar a su antojo al castaño.

Aun recordaba el día que su hijo trajo a ese muchacho a su hogar, pudo percibir su incomodidad y nerviosismo desde que puso un pie en la mansión. Lucius lo presento como Remus John Lupin un joven humilde, trabajador y amable, Abraxas lo percibió casi al instante el amor incalculable que se tenían ambos y aun hoy perduraba, pero como todo Malfoy tuvieron que terminar su relación.

Abraxas pensaba en Remus como el nuero más perfecto que le pudo encontrar Lucius, realmente es el chico más tierno y humilde que conoció en su vida, su licantropía hacia su cuerpo frágil y al parecer de Lucius increíblemente atractivo.

-El ciclo vuelve a comenzar- dijo con cierto cansancio Abraxas.

-Abraxas tiene razón Scorpius encontrara la manera- asegura Remus más confiado, despues de todo ese niño es un Malfoy desde la punta de los pies hasta el último de sus finos cabellos rubios.

Lucius solo sonrió mas no dijo nada, no era necesario, los otros tenían razón solo había que ser pacientes y esperar el mejor desenlace.

Mientras Scorpius abrió las puertas del salón donde lo esperaban sus padres, respiro hondo tomando valor, abrió puertas con determinación.

-Te he estado esperado Scorpius- dijo su padre.

Draco Malfoy, con sus 37 años de edad solo aparenta su joven hombre de 25 años, con su corto cabello rubio platinado hasta la nuca aunque hay que Scorpius lo ve solo rubio intenso, sus impenetrables ojos gris pero si se estaba lo suficiente cerca se podría apreciar una leve aureola alrededor de la pupila, su varonil y fino rostro, su piel pálido como la nieve y calida como los rayos del sol, su porte estoico y distinguido, su cuerpo estilizado y atlético y su ropa pulcra y altiva. Lo hacia el perfecto Malfoy.

Los ojos de Scorpius brillaron acentuado la motas verde en cuanto vio a su padre, Draco siempre le recordaba a alguien que podía divisar, aun intentado varias forma de recordar algo se lo impedía.

-¿Estás listo Scorpius?-le pregunto Draco a su hijo.

-Sí, padre.

-¿Te despediste de tus abuelos?- le pregunto de nueva cuenta.

-Sí, padre.

-Perfecto, Astoria espera afuera- le ordeno gélido a su mujer.

-Sí, querido- la castaña salió de la habitación sin rechistar.

La puerta se cerró con un firme sonido, y Draco como si estuviera sincronizado con la puerta se arrodillo como si le fueran a dar un título real en entre de su hijo, al estar a su altura le tomo del hombro y lo miro intensamente a los ojos.

Scorpius enseguida cató el mensaje tan vehementemente que se estremeció de la emoción.

-"No me importa en qué casa quedes o de quien te enamores, tu seguirás siendo mi hijo no importa lo que pase te apoyare en tu decisiones"

Eso era lo que le faltaban a Scorpius para poder ir a Hogwarts, el apoyo de su padre.

Draco se paró recto y camino sigiloso hasta la puerta.

-Vamos, Scorpius, ya es la hora que vayas a Hogwarts.

El niño asintió y siguió a su padre.

Su propia historia estaba a punto de comenzar, descubriría a verdad de su origen y encontraría al amor de su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado, debo aclarar que esta es una historia yaoi (hombrexhombre)

Seguro sospechan de la pareja de mi querido Draco asi que ustedes decidirán a la pareja de Scor:

Albus S. Potter (Slytherin)

Edward 'Ted' R. Lupin (Hufflepuff)

James S. Potter (Gryffindor)

Ciao! Bambini


End file.
